Raphael Sbarge
Raphael Sbarge is the American actor who portrays Jiminy Cricket and Archie Hopper on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Raphael Sbarge was born on February 12, 1964 in New York Cityhttp://www.raphaelsbarge.com/bio.html to costume designerhttp://www.filmreference.com/film/76/Raphael-Sbarge.html Jeanne Buttonhttp://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/raphael-sbarge/bio/170900 and artist, writer and stage director Stephen A. Sbarge. Raphael is married to actress Lisa Akey and they have two children; Gracie Raphaella Holidayhttp://business.highbeam.com/2012/article-1G1-91913898/births and Django Garrison Holiday Sbarge.http://variety.com/2004/scene/people-news/django-garrison-holiday-sbarge-1117911389/ He began his career at the age of five on Sesame Street. On stage, he debuted in Joseph Papp's 1981 Shakespeare in the Park production of Henry IV, Part 1. The following year, he performed on Broadway opposite Faye Dunaway in the short-lived play The Curse of an Aching Heart. Other New York stage credits include Hamlet, Ghosts, The Twilight of the Golds, and Voices in the Dark. In film, Raphael's credits include Risky Business, Vision Quest, My Science Project, The Hidden II, Babes in Toyland, Independence Day, BASEketball, Message in a Bottle, Pearl Harbor and Home Room. As for appearances in television series and movies, Raphael's extensive work in this field, to name a few, are A Streetcar Named Desire with Ann-Margret, Cracked Up with Edward Asner, Murder 101 with Pierce Brosnan, Final Verdict with Treat Williams, Quicksilver Highway with Christopher Lloyd and Introducing Dorothy Dandridge with Halle Berry. He had recurring roles in five episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and in the first four episodes of the sixth season of 24. Through 200 to 2004, Raphael was a regular cast member of The Guardian starring Simon Baker, and in 2009, maintained a recurring role as Agent Howard Aucker on the soap drama The Young and the Restless. His notable guest stars have been on an episode of Six Feet Under, in a two-part episode of Journeyman, on season five of Dexter as Internal Affairs Agent named Jim McCort, and the third season of Nip/Tuck. Additionally, Raphael has voice acting features in the video games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords as Carth Onasi, as RC-1262 "Scorch" in Star Wars: Republic Commando, as Kaidan Alenko in Mass Effect and the Mass Effect 2 sequel. On Nickelodeon's animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender, he voiced the character Professor Zei. Outside of the acting field, Raphael is deeply invested in an environmentalist non-profit organization called Green Wish, which he launched with Ed Begley, Jr. and Rachelle Carson Begley. It is aimed at donating to local, green, organizations through donations at retailers throughout the country. Trivia *Was named after High Renaissance Italian artist Raphael. *His scenes in "Skin Deep", "What Happened to Frederick" and "The Tower" were cut from the episodes. *In the episode "Street Rats", Raphael plays Archie as the disguised form of the Evil Queen. *Shares scenes with fellow Once Upon a Time actress Rose McIver on the iZombie episode "Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues", where Raphael plays a suspect in a murder case that Rose's character is investigating. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * * References ---- it:Raphael Sbarge fr:Raphael Sbarge es:Raphael Sbarge Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Guest Cast